Dreaming of a Reality
by KoopoBrianJebus
Summary: DURING NEW MOON. Bella gets turnt into a Vampire by George. George is keeping her away from his good old friend Emmett and his family. But Bella and George move to Denali which is where the Cullens are. What's gonna happen?
1. George And Bella Become The Marshalls

**BPOV**

I awoke in the middle of the night. My ribs aching and with no reason. I finally realised my foot was burning, I jumped and pulled over my covers. Turned on my lamp and looked. I had a bite mark, there was one longish brown-black hair. I started to have a panic attack and epileptic fit at the same time, well almost. I screamed and screamed for two hours straight, only taking small breaths, but nothing came out. My body was burning, inside me I kept wishing for death. No-one should experience that pain, the pain I had when Edward left. I called for Charlie, still nothing. I started to hit the side of my bed but my hands became numb. I started to kick my bed and the same effect, numbness. My eyes started to go, this would be my last sleep ever. I dozed off.

When I finally woke I was being carried, it had been most likely three days. I looked up and saw a man-boy. About the age of eighteen. I coughed and he looked at me. His eyes were honeysuckle and ochre. Mostly ochre but from here they had glints of red. His face was pale, paler than a usual vampire. Paler than paper, marble and clouds. He had brown-black chin length hair with a long fringe joined by a side fringe. We both smiled and he let me down. I staggered, still kept my balance, and then realised that I was moving more gracefully. I laughed and started to spin, he grinned and laughed a deep laugh. We faced each other after I stopped. I walked towards him and hugged him.

"Thank you! I never realised it was so great to be like this!" I tried to kiss him but stopped halfway. He was too tense. He nodded and I asked, "By the way what's your name? What's my name?" I stared and he smiled, showing his shiny white teeth.

"I'm George Marshall. You're Isabella Swan." We were inside a meadow, far and green. With tree's close by, a huge one in the centre of the meadow. I stared, my face became blank. I started to remember something from my human life.

_Flashback -_

_I was laying on the meadow, facing a tall handsome vampire. We smiled. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around my head. I leaned on him, feeling his ice cold skin. He smiled a crooked smile, it made my heart beat faster than I wanted it to. A light breeze came across us. My hair moved, revealing my neck. He smelt my scent and kissed me again. I sat up and started to trace the curves in his hands. He stared._

"_I love you." He spoke, velvety._

"_I love you more." I smiled and stood up, spinning then falling over. He laughed and came towards me. He had me in his arms and we climbed the trees, sitting together. Wishing it would stay the same, forever._

_End of Flashback –_

I was on the floor, George in front of me. He was holding my arm, he smiled when I came back. But then his smile was a grimace. My face looked shocked, fearful and confused. After ten minutes, I and George had decided to be a coven. Well companions. He told me he had a power, I find it fascinating. Really, really fascinating! He uses mind and body transfer. He can go inside someone's mind or body and take complete control. His body would look dead but apparently it's only asleep. "Want to see it?" he asked. I nodded straight away. A bird landed before us. "Hold my body while I'm gone." He closed his eyes and carefully evened his breathing. Suddenly his body went wobbly and it fell to the floor. The bird, a black bird, flew towards me and landed on my shoulder. It pecked my ear. I laughed then ran towards his body, I pulled it up and the bird flew away. A second later he was up and smiling. He grabbed my hand and we ran together, I'm not sure where we headed for but it was better than staying near my memories. We ran and ran. We stopped near a town, almost as cloudy as Forks and settled. We moved around America and Europe for twenty years, my eyes became the same honeysuckle, ochre as George but now his had become a topaz-yellow.

We came to Alaska and moved to Denali. I remembered the name from a few conversations I had in my past. Before we came to Denali, I went to medical school and got a diploma after a year. I was taught so good that I graduated early. George worked in many places so that we could buy our own house. Anyway, I enrolled into Denali Hospital while George worked as a Photographer and Animator. Sometimes he would hang out at Starbucks to think of new ideas and animations.

**GPOV**

I stayed near her window, I had heard from her a few days ago that she wanted to be like my kind. I was going to do her a favor. I sneaked into her room and tried to bite her leg, it moved and I got her foot. A hair from my head came off. She woke suddenly, breathing heavily. I ducked under her bed. She was panicking. I heard her trying to scream, trying to shout out 'Dad!' I could hardly bear it. I like humans but turning one into a vampire was almost killing. My thirst was burning my throat, I could smell and taste her blood. I kept myself under control. She stopped panicking, the venom was spreading. I carried her out of the window and rushed towards some woods. She was breathing but it became slower and slower. Her heart was slowing, I put her underneath a tree. No-one would be able to find her. She had approximately two days left. I ran for about ten minutes, I was far enough to not kill her while I hunt. I gave myself to my instincts.

After a day I came back to her, I had found out by her school records that her name was Isabella Swan and that she was eighteen. Eighteen forever. I took her and started to walk. Human paced, no-one would find us. After another day, I came near a meadow. It was slightly light, I stayed inside the darkness. She coughed, I hadn't realised that she was awake. I looked down, she stared at me. We both smiled. Her eyes red. I let her down, she almost fell. She looked slightly different than most vampires I saw. Instead of metal like colours for hair, her hair was a muddy brown. She was paler than others, not as pale as me. She looked quite fragile. She started to spin while laughing. She looked really graceful, even for me. I smiled and laughed. She stopped, we faced each other then she was at my side hugging me. "Thank you! I never realised it was so great to be like this!" her voice was in-between soprano and alto. She tried to kiss me but I tensed, she stopped and I nodded. "By the way what's your name? What's my name?" She stared and I smiled, showing my teeth.

"I'm George Marshall. You're Isabella Swan." We were inside a meadow, it was green everywhere. She stared then fell, blank-faced. I tried to get her back but she didn't respond. After two minutes she came back. I was holding her arm. I smiled then grimaced, her face looked… well it scared me. We decided to become companions, I was on my own and she was also she wanted to repay me for turning her. I asked "Want to see my power?" she nodded enthusiastically. I showed her. I became a black bird, flying towards her and pecking her ear. As I transferred back a jolt came into me, some other vampires were near. I could see them approaching from the trees. Their shadows. I came back and held her hand. We ran. I looked back to see a bronze haired masculine vampire with a black haired pixie-like one, blond frizzy haired vampire and another vampire. This one I recognized. It was my old friend, Emmett.

We moved many places. Finally we settled in Denali. She became an intern at the local Hospital while I was a photographer and animator. It had been twenty years since I last saw the other vampires until today. The pixie-like one, frizzy blond haired one and a silver-blond haired girl. They were all in Starbucks, I tried to keep myself away from them. Until the pixie-like one saw me but then she had a vision. I tried to run but the boy stopped me. He obviously remembered me. Then all happened fast…


	2. Flinching Is Bad For You

**GPOV**

The silver-blond was behind me, pulling me away. We got outside and she pushed me into an Alley, the other two following. They all looked cross and mad while I smiled. "Hello, who may you vampires be?" I kept smiling, grinning. The blond let me go.

"Hello. I'm Alice, this is Jasper and Rosalie. Who are you?" Alice mimicked me.

"I'm George. Why are you talking to me? I don't know you." I showed my innocent face.

"Shut up with the bull crap. You know Emmett, Emmett knows you. Tell us who you were with." Rosalie had a temper, I slightly purred while feeling repulsed. Jasper and I chuckled. This Rosalie chick wasn't my type. Alice tapped Rosalie's head.

"Rose, don't be mean. We need information out of him." I scoffed. They all stared.

"As if you can get information from me. What can you do?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"It's not what we can do, it's what he can do." She pointed to a bronze-haired one, the one I saw before me and Izzy ran off. He walked towards us, giving me evils. I felt like laughing, this was hilarious. They didn't even know mine and Izzy's powers, they are a masterpiece together. Jasper sighed, I became serious. I eyed him. "George, this is Edward. I think you might remember him." I slightly laughed and then nodded.

"George, tell us who you ran off with." He put his face inches away from mine, I shook my head. Mocking him.

"Don't try it, nothing will happen. If you take me away, Izzy will come after you. There's no point." Edward stiffened and I sighed.

"Edward, can you read him?" Rosalie and Alice in unison.

"No… there's some kind of shield." I laughed and pushed him away, walking off. I heard footsteps coming from behind me, when I looked… no-one was there.

I ran towards mine and Izzy's Manor House. Past some woods, through a secret opening and down the field. I came into view of a white house, brown-black rooftop and many windows. I saw two figures by the wall, slightly standing out. When I moved closer, I saw that one was Izzy. Her dark brown hair, shining. I didn't know who the other was. As I approached, Izzy waved at me. The other vampire, a male, had blond hair and was in a doctor's uniform.

"George! George! Come here, quick! I want you to meet someone from my past!" I ran at full speed towards them. I stopped right next to Bella and we hugged, I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. We weren't mates it's just that we've been living with each other for years, we were like brother and sister. The doctor bloke slightly tensed, like Edward. "George, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was in my old life!" She was so excited.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, I'm George." I held out my hand and he took it, shaking enthusiastically.

"Call me Carlisle. Anyway Bella," she flinched "I mean Isabella, since you're my intern. I would like to see you in my office tomorrow morning." Izzy came back and nodded. "Also, I know you might not remember him but… do you recall Edward?" she flinched again. I pulled her back and slightly growled, she started dry sobbing in my chest. "I'm sorry, it's just that… well he's been missing you. I won't bring up the topic again. Sorry."

"Okay, Carlisle. I will see you tomorrow morning." Carlisle turned then turned back.

"Isabella, what age are you at the hospital?"

"I'm saying I'm nineteen and that during school, I was tutored in medicine." He nodded and walked away, we walked inside the house. She sat on the sofa and started to dry sob. I came towards her, she started to sob on me.

"Don't worry. It's okay, he won't bother you." She stared up at me and we smiled.

"As if, now he's sure to be looking for me." We laughed, a knock came at the door. I got up and looked out of the key hole, it was him… Edward. I ran towards her.

"Izzy, go upstairs now." I only spoke so that she could only hear me. She pouted then ran. I walked back and opened the door slightly. "Hello. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see Bella." He tried to barge in but I stopped him.

"Sorry, she's not here. She went hunting. If you want to see her, then go south for a while." He nodded and mouthed a thank you. He ran off and I shut the door. Izzy came running down the stairs. We were laughing so much. She was happy!


End file.
